Historically, technology has been utilized to organize and enhance humanistic physical awareness of environments. For example, existing systems for managing objects at rest and in motion have been developed based on human observation, response and control capabilities. These innovations have primarily enhanced the human senses of sight, hearing and perceived motion. In particular, technological advances have led to an aggregation technology in which machines are able to leverage human sensory functions along with additional sensing technologies to view, interact and synthesize a physical environment from a digital perspective. However, these innovations have design limits with respect to the complexity of the data that can be sensed, processed, synthesized, and/or derived therefrom.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a system and method that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.